


One And The Same

by acoolusername



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acoolusername/pseuds/acoolusername
Summary: Lena Luthor has two crushes: Supergirl and Kara Danvers. This is the story of how she discovers they are one and the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Supergirl trash, and lets be honest, who hasn't seen the chemistry between these two by now? 
> 
> Discalimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

 

The slow deceleration of the limousine wasn’t what caused her to look up from her tablet.

Cars slowed down all the time; at a yellow light, or to let pedestrians cross, or because of banked up traffic. And National City didn’t have the best traffic flow, especially at this time of night. Everyone else was just as keen to get home.

It wasn’t the car coming to a halt that made her look up – it was the sound of screaming.

Lena looked up from her graphs, and frowned. Marcus, her security (who she had hired after finding herself in one too many precarious situations lately) was seated across from her, and was looking around with the same, confused expression. People were running past the car, their silhouettes a blur of shadow through the tinted glass.

“What’s happening?’ Lena asked, swallowing her alarm.

“Stay here, ma’am,’ Marcus insisted.

He held up a protective hand and got out of the car, his pistol already half way out of his holster before his feet had touched the bitumen. The split second Lena had to glance through the open door, the sound seemed to be suddenly turned up. Lena heard loud crashes and screaming.

“Arnold?’ she called to her driver. “Could you lower the partition, please? I’d like to see…”

The black screen descended. Lena moved to the middle seat to peer through the front windscreen.

Up ahead she could see what all the commotion was about. There were cars flipped over onto their roofs; a fire hydrant had dislodged, sending an enormous jet of water into the air; a garbage truck had exploded. And through the bodies running frantically away in the other direction, Lena could see flashes of movement – one large and green, the other a blur of blue and red.

Her heart leapt, and she shuffled to the right.

“Miss Luthor,’ Arnold called suddenly from the driver’s seat, ‘please don’t go out there… Supergirl will have it under control shortly…”

“Stay with the car,’ she insisted, before sliding out of the car and slamming the door shut.

Lena kicked off her Jimmy Choo’s and dashed up the street, barefoot. She ignored the rough, cold feeling of the road beneath her feet as she squeezed through the crowd, like a salmon trying to swim against the current. After a few hard knocks the shoulder, and toes stepped on, Lena broke free and ducked behind an overturned car to get a better look.

It was quite obviously an alien. Almost ten feet high, with scaly skin, beady eyes and a death trap of a snout, it looked like some sort of mutant alligator.

And it had Supergirl by the throat.

His enormous talons were clenched tightly around her neck. Supergirl clawed and kicked, trying to break its grip. Her eyes were glowing, and she was trying to aim her heat vision at it but it kept flaying around, ducking and turning her entire body away, so her beams kept hitting cars and scorching the pavement.

Fuelled with fear for Supergirl and the people around them, Lena shot to her feet, grabbed the first thing she could, and hurled what turned out to be a beer can at the alien.

“HEY!’ she shouted.

Both aliens turned to look at her. She saw the monster’s yellow eyes narrow. She saw Supergirl’s eyes widen in surprise. But only for a second. Supergirl took advantage of the alien’s moment of distraction, and with impressive strength, she forced her entire body downward. The alien stumbled, and Supergirl grabbed its massive arm and flipped it over her shoulder, slamming it into the flaming truck.

Sparks flew everywhere. Lena felt the heat from the fireball ignite, but it only last for a second. Before she even realised it had happened, someone had scooped her up in their arms. Lena felt a rush of movement, and saw the world blur before her eyes in the quickest of flashes. When it stopped, and her feet touched the ground again, it took her eyes a moment to adjust.

“What are you _doing_ here?’

Lena blinked. Supergirl’s face came into focus. She was filthy; there were dark smudges of dirt all over her face and suit. Her hair was damp, probably from the fire hydrant. But underneath that, Lena could still clearly see the look of alarm on her face.

“I was…’ Lena looked back around in the direction of her limousine.

“You can’t be here,’ Supergirl insisted. She grabbed Lena by the arms and looked right in her eyes. ‘Stay back, okay? You’ll be safe.”

“But I can - ….’

But Supergirl had already vanished in a _whoosh_ that ruffled Lena’s already dishevelled hair. Lena stared at the spot she had just been standing in, feeling the tingle on her upper arms where her fingers had been.

“… help,’ she finished lamely to no-one.

The brute was back on its feet. Supergirl was hovering above it, out of arms reach, her eyes already glowing again. Despite her warning, Lena moved back in closer again to get a better look. The situation was terrible, and there was so much destruction, and the beast was terrifying and Lena’s hands were shaking.

But Supergirl was all she could really focus on.

She aimed a few well-aimed blasts at the monster, which howled in pain. But she didn’t give it a second to recover. Faster than a speeding bullet, Supergirl zoomed forward and slammed into its chest, knocking it back to the ground. It grappled with her a little; Lena watched as the monster got up to its knees and tried to press down on Supergirl. But she cried out, pushing back up against the force of it, the veins in her neck pulsing and her arms bulging.

Her power sent a thrill down Lena’s spine. She was incredible. Lena’s breath hitched as she watched the fight go on. She barely even noticed when the black vans rolled up.

They appeared out of no-where. Dozens of soldiers in black piled out of the vans, all armed, and circled both Supergirl and the monster. They must have been DEO, because in no time at all they were containing the situation, throwing ropes around the alien to restrain it.

Lena drew her eyes away from the DEO agents in white, who were injecting something into the monster (she was itching to know what it was, that could make such a massive creature so limp so quickly), and looked at Supergirl. She’d stepped back, nodding in reassurance with a tired smile to agents who must have been inquiring into whether or not she was okay. Lena watched as Supergirl took a step back, put her hands on her hips, rolled her shoulders forward and let her head fall back, exposing the cords of her neck. Her long, blonde hair fell down her shoulders in beautiful waves, despite being damp and rumpled.

“Miss Luthor!’

The deep voice in her ear made her jump. Lena looked around at Marcus, who was looking at her incredulously.

“What on earth are you … I told you to…”

“I’m fine, Marcus,’ Lena insisted.

Marcus put a hand out, like he meant to grab her arm also. Lena threw him a look, raising an eyebrow. He seemed to remember himself just in time; he didn’t touch her, but he didn’t completely pull his hand away either. To her slight amusement, she noticed that her Jimmy Choo’s were in his hand, dangling by the straps at the end of his fingers.

“Let’s get you back to the office, ma’am,” he said firmly.

Lena looked back around at Supergirl. She’d been handed a phone, and was talking to whoever was at the other end with a stern expression.

“Ma’am…”

“ _Yes_ ,’ Lena said impatiently. ‘Alright.”

She began following Marcus back toward the limo. He was steering her away from the scene, hand still hovering at the small of her back.

Lena had one last look over her shoulder. Supergirl was handing the phone back to a random DEO agent, looking around with a knotted brow.

 

\------------

 

As usual, Lena was still in the building long after the last person had left.

But where normally she would just be putting off going home, tonight she was just too full of energy. Her body was still buzzing with adrenaline from her encounter two hours prior.

It wasn’t the first time Supergirl had come to her rescue. Not she could even call this coming to _her_ rescue anyway. Supergirl had been coming to the rescue of National City, subduing another wayward alien that would no doubt have caused much more damage than a busted fire hydrant and ripped up pavement. 

No, that wasn’t what had her knee bouncing under her desk; what make her skin prickle with excitement. It had more to do with the way she had watched Supergirl; the way she had seen her muscles flex, and how she had exhumed such power…

Lena shivered again, shifting in her high-backed chair. She pushed herself away from her desk and went to pour herself a drink. The decanter was almost empty; she made a mental note to remind her assistant to fill it back up in the morning.

Because of the _clink_ as she added two ice-cubes to her glass, Lena didn’t realise at first that she was no longer alone.

The tap at the window was what made her look around. Lena felt her heart race again as she crossed to the window to slide it open.

“You’re knocking now?’ Lena smirked.

Supergirl smiled at her. “I realized just walking in was kinda rude.”

Lena took a sip of her drink. It burned on the way down; her chest was pounding as she stood aside to let Supergirl in. The tail of her cape brushed across Lena’s shins as she moved past her. She still smelled of smoke.

“Drink?’

Supergirl turned in the middle of the office, and linked her hands together in front of her. She glanced at Lena’s glass, then shook her head with a smile.

“Well then,’ Lena stepped forward, glad as ever for her remarkable poker face, but at the same time hoping Supergirl wasn’t using her super-hearing – otherwise she would have been able to hear her heart thumping away.

“I know its late,’ Supergirl said, ‘I won’t stay long. I’m sure you’ll want to head home soon…’

Lena pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows.

“I just,’ Supergirl took a step forward, ‘wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“ _Me_?’ Lena let out a laugh of amazement. ‘You’re the one who almost got her face pounded into the ground.”

Supergirl laughed. Lena’s grin broadened at the sound of it.

“I had it handled,’ she chuckled, before sobering and giving Lena a warm look. ‘But thank you. For showing up when you did. Even though you really should have stayed away.”

Lena hoped her cheeks weren’t betraying the flush she could feel heating up within her. The praise was entirely welcomed.

“My curiosity gets the better of me sometimes,’ Lena smirked.

Supergirl nodded. “Well… I’ll leave you be.”

“Wait…’

It burst from her before she could stop herself. Supergirl stopped short of the window and turned, her cape swishing around her. Lena didn’t know what had possessed her.

“Thank you,’ she said finally. ‘For looking out for me. Again.”

Supergirl flashed her a smile, and Lena shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

“Goodnight, Miss Luthor.”

“Lena,’

Supergirl backed out onto the balcony, her big blue eyes sparkling. “ _Lena_.”

She bent her knees, and then launched into the air. A slight gust of wind blew in her wake, brushing loose hairs out of Lena’s face.

Lena downed the rest of her drink, and crossed back to her desk in three long strides to turn her computer off. It was time to go home now.

 

\-------

 

The next morning, Lena was both pleased and unsurprised when the intercom buzzed, and her assistant announced, “Kara Danvers is here to see you”. Lena told her to show her in, and took the few moments in-between to adjust the stationary on her desk, lean back in her seat and cross her legs in a pose she hoped made her look nonchalant.

She closed the tabs on her computer just in time. Her assistant walked in, with Kara in her wake. Kara’s gaze fell instantly on Lena, and Lena felt her heart leap into her throat.

“I hope I’m not bothering you,’ Kara smiled nervously.

“On the contrary. I’ve been expecting you.”

“You have?’

Lena feigned looking at her calendar. ‘It’s been almost a week since your last visit. You were due any day now.”

Kara laughed again; she fiddled with her glasses and look down at her toes. Lena privately thought she was adorable when she was bashful. She was dressed in her usual shirt, cardigan, skirt combination again; her hair was pulled back in a bun. Lena gestured for her to take a seat, and tried not to stare as Kara quickly stepped forward and sat herself down on the other side of the desk.

“I’m sorry,’ Kara apologized, fumbling for her notepad and pen in her bag. ‘I know you have much more important things to do than talk to me…”

“Well, see, that’s where you’re wrong. I’ve been staring at these business plans all morning and let me tell you,’ Lena smirked at Kara, ‘you’re a welcome change of scenery.”

Kara let out a laugh, shrugged and glanced back down at her knees.

“So,’ Lena sat back in her chair, ‘what brings you by today? Business or pleasure?”

“Both,’

Lena’s eyebrows rose. Kara cleared her throat and shifted in her seat.

“I mean, I’m happy to see you… y’know, because we’re friends… but I’m also writing a piece and I wanted to ask you some questions.”

“Anyone else would wonder if CatCo actually had any other reporters on the payroll,’ Lena teased. When Kara blushed, Lena took pity on her. ‘Ask away. I’m an open book.”

Kara didn’t even glance down at her notes. She never really did, Lena suddenly mused. Unlike reporters in the past, who had always had many questions jotted down on legal sheets, Kara always knew exactly what she wanted to ask. Lena couldn’t work out whether she was just extremely organized, or if she was just so dedicated that she spoke from the heart. Either way, Lena admired her for it. It was one of the things Lena liked so much about her – her sincerity. Growing up as a Luthor, being surrounded by business men and women, politicians, and even her own family, had instilled what was probably an unhealthy amount of scepticism within her. It was a quality she was trying to unlearn. And Kara, who was so open and genuine, made the whole process so much easier.

Maybe, Lena mused later, that was why she couldn’t get enough of her.

“I just wanted to ask you about last night?’ Kara began, looking entirely serious suddenly. ‘I heard you were at the scene… with Supergirl?”

Lena tilted her chin upward slightly. “Where did you hear that?’

Kara shrugged a shoulder. ‘Eye-witness account.”

“Yes I was there.’ Lena wondered why she was there then, if she had this supposed eye-witness who could tell her everything she needed.

“You’re lucky you weren’t hurt,’ Kara said sternly. Then she seemed to realize her tone, and cleared her throat. ‘What I mean is, that alien was pretty dangerous… I heard…”

Suspicion prickled in Lena’s mind. “Did Supergirl send you here to check on me?’

“What?’ Kara blinked. ‘No! Of course not. It’s an article… Snapper sent me… you can call him and ask…”

Lena pursed her lips into a smile. Taking pity on the blonde across from her, Lena recounted everything that had happened the night before. Kara listened to her speak for a long moment, looking slightly in awe, before she seemed to remember herself and began scribbling down notes at a dizzying pace.

“Thank you,’ Kara said, finally looking up from her notepad, ‘for your perspective. But… and I hope you don’t mind me saying this… but maybe next time just leave the heroics to Supergirl. You could have been seriously hurt.”

Lena quirked an eyebrow. She felt a flash of annoyance, despite herself. It was just a reflex. But then she realized Kara was just trying to look out for her. She was worried about her. She cared.

“I can handle myself,’ Lena replied with a smile. ‘But I appreciate the concern.”

“What are friends for?’

Lena felt a wave of emotion flare as Kara flashed her another smile, got to her feet, and started packing her things away in her satchel.

Quickly, and loudly, Lena said, “Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?

Kara looked up from her bag. “Dinner?’

“Yeah,’ Lena sat back in her chair. ‘I feel like the only time we ever spend together is when you’re here to interview me, and that one charity dinner I held that almost ended in disaster. And like you said, we’re friends, right? I’d like to spend some one on one time with you.”

“Oh!’ Kara got to her feet and slung her bag over her shoulder.

“Unless you already have plans?’ Lena asked, sincerely hoping that wasn’t the case.

Kara took a moment to look into space. ‘No. No, I don’t have any plans. Dinner sounds nice.”

“Excellent,’ Lena got to her feet, moved around the desk and began to walk Kara out. ‘I’ll have my driver come and collect you. Does seven work?”

“Oh, no,’ Kara laughed nervously. ‘You don’t have to do that. I can just meet you there.”

“Kara, you don’t have you own car… from what I can gather, as you always seem to get the bus or an Uber… and the restaurant I want to take you is on the other side of town. Let my driver bring you in style.”

Kara looked awkward, like she had many different arguments already buzzing away in her mind to this logic. But Lena was holding her gently by the elbow, and even though Kara was searching her eyes for some way to get out of it, she finally sighed with a smile.

“Okay, sure. See you tonight.”

Lena opened the door for her. She watched Kara go, until she was all the way across the room and in the elevator.

When she sat back down at her desk, deciding it was safe, she re-opened the tabs she had been looking at. It was a blog, dedicated to sharing pictures, and recounts of encounters, with Supergirl.

The last photograph Lena had been looking at had been from the night before. It was taken from above, no doubt from one of the apartment buildings nearby.

Whoever had taken the shot had done an excellent job. Lena could see Supergirl hovering above the alien; her hair and cape billowing around her; arms locked and posture stiff. It was very impressive.

Almost as impressive as the real thing.

 

\----

 

Kara was a little late arriving at the restaurant.

Only fifteen minutes late, but during these minutes Lena had looked at her phone many times, only to be shown again and again the background of her lock-screen – a picture of rolling, green hills from her trip to Switzerland the year before.

Lena’s knee had begun its quick, monotonous bounce underneath the table again. But just as she was about to jab Arnolds phone number into her phone, she heard the _clip-clop_ of hurried high heels on marble floor, and looked up.

Kara had rushed in, smoothing down the front of her dress. She adjusted her glasses as she looked around frantically, clearly still unaware of the loose strands of hair around her face. The Maître’D appeared and asked her a question with a frown.

Lena quickly wiped away the pool of condensation around the bottom of her waterglass as she was pointed out. Kara smiled, nodded in thanks and made her way over. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress; her earrings were glinting in the glow from the chandelier as she passed under it. The whole world seemed to go dim around her, like she was emitting her own glow.

“I’m so sorry I’m late!’ Kara breathed as she approached.

Lean quickly remembered her manners, jumped to her feet and pulled the empty seat out for Kara.

“Oh, thank you. I got held back at the office… Snapper made me re-write half of my article… and then Arnold arrived just as I was doing my hair…”

“It’s fine,’ Lena laughed, sitting back down after Kara.

“I hope I haven’t kept you waiting long,’

Lena wanted to reach out and tuck the loose strand of hair behind Kara’s ear. Her fingers twitched, but she occupied her hand by offering Kara the wine list instead.

“No, I didn’t even realise you were late. Would you like to order? I was going to, but I wasn’t sure what you like.”

Once Lena assured her that she was open to any type, and not to worry that the prices weren’t listed because it wasn’t an issue, Kara ordered them a bottle of Shiraz to share.

“I can’t believe this man made you re-write,’ Lena offered sympathetically. ‘And at such an hour. You must be hungry.”

“Actually I’m starving,’ Kara laughed, rubbing her stomach to emphasize her point.

“Well feel free to order whatever you like,’ said Lena. ‘And as much as you like. This dinner is on me.”

“You didn’t have to pick such a fancy place,’ Kara looked around in wonder at the décor. ‘I would have been just as happy to go to a noodle bar. There’s a really good one on Market street. Have you been?’

Lena supposed that Kara didn’t realise she was trying to impress her; and Lena clearly didn’t realise that she had gone about it the wrong way. Who knew cheap noodles in a paper box was all it was going to take?

“Can’t say that I have. I’m still new to this city, after all.”

“Best pot stickers in the city,’ Kara said, nodding firmly, as if there were no arguing on the subject.

Lena laughed and took a tip of her wine; the Shiraz had been a good choice. “Well, next time you can take me there.”

Kara beamed as the waiter returned. “Deal.”

They ordered (Kara had been right, judging from the amount of food she ordered, she really was hungry), and Lena was pleased that even though conversation started out a little awkward, they had soon fallen into a comfortable dialogue.

Kara talked about her sister a lot. Lena pushed down the feeling of envy when she compared their relationship, to hers with Lex. He had started off being the doting big brother. She only wished he had stayed on that path. From what Kara told her, and from the few times Lena had met her, Alex seemed like the dream older sibling. Lena had a flash, an image popping up her minds eye of the last time she had seen Lex – handcuffed, in his cell.

“Lena?’ Kara asked suddenly. ‘Are you okay?’

“Yes,’ Lena blinked, forcing herself back in the present. “Sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry. I talk about Alex too much sometimes.”

“She’s obviously a big part of your life,’ Lena reached out and took Kara’s hand across the table. Kara looked slightly surprised, but didn’t pull away. Encouraged, Lena stroked her thumb across her knuckles as she continued. ‘And I want to know about your life. That’s what friends do, right?”

Kara didn’t look convinced – this wasn’t the first time Lena got the feeling Kara could see right through her; where her quick excuses, batted eyelashes and smirks could usually change conversation so quickly with anyone else, it never seemed to work with Kara – but she let it go anyway, and smiled.

“How was the rest of your day?’ Kara asked.

And she rested her chin on the heel of her other hand, looking interested and ready to actually listen. Lena almost forgot to take her hand away.

Lena was sure Kara couldn’t give a damn about business meetings, or quarterly statements, or any of the mundane duties Lena had had to do during the day. But Kara nodded, and frowned, and offered “that sucks” at all the right moments, and Lena could tell that she wasn’t giving her absentminded responses – she was actually taking it all in, looking fascinated. Lena wondered if that stemmed from her past role as Cat Grant’s assistant or not. Lena also wondered if she was imagining the way Kara’s blue eyes kept darting to Lena’s mouth as she spoke.

It was an even more enjoyable evening than Lena had been hoping for. Once the small talk was out of the way, their mains had come out (Kara immediately dug into her large Sirloin steak), and the wine began to take hold of her senses, Lena’s leg stopped bouncing under the table, and she felt her muscles uncoil.

“Where do you put all that?’ Lena chuckled.

Kara swallowed her mouthful of potato. “I work out.”

“So do I,’ Lena glanced down at her salad, ‘but I still have to watch it. My genes obviously aren’t as blessed as yours.”

They enjoyed talks about the city – how Lena still hadn’t seen much of it, and Kara took the time to recommend certain spots for her to visit – and enjoyed dessert, agreeing to share a raspberry tart with whipped cream, and after finishing an entire bottle of wine Lena motioned to the waiter for the check. When Kara went to retrieve her purse, Lena stopped her.

“I told you, I’m taking care of it.”

“At least let me pay for the dessert,’ Kara argued. ‘I ate most of it!”

Lena just smiled at her, and handed her credit card to the waiter.

Ten minutes later they were getting back into Lena’s town car. Lena was feeling a delightful buzz; her tummy full of delicious food and her skin tingling from the wine, and the short exposure to the cool night air.

“You don’t have to drive me home,’ Kara said again, although she looked like she was very much enjoying being in the back of such a fancy car, by the way she was running her hands over the leather.

“You’re not very good at this, you know.”

“At what?’

Lena only just stopped herself saying, ‘Being taken out on a date’, because that’s most certainly not what this had been. Of course it wasn’t… even the notion…

“Being treated to a nice night out.”

Kara laughs. “I’ve never even been on a date this nice.”

Later, after Lena has dropped Kara off at her apartment on Hope street, and is already well back on her way across town toward her own apartment, Lena realized she was still smiling to herself.

 

\-------

 

As promised, the next time they hang out, Kara shouts Lena to more pot stickers than she thinks she’s ever seen in her entire life.

The noodle bar, a little hole-in-the-wall that anyone could easily walk past if it weren’t for the flashing fairy lights around the doorframe, was the complete opposite to the Michelin star restaurant they had gone to two weeks prior.

Lena instantly felt out of place. With her handbag dangling in the crook of her elbow, her maroon dress showing off just the right amount of cleavage for stockholder meetings, and her heels digging grooves into the cheap, linoleum floor, she couldn’t help but feel a little self-conscious. The proprietors behind the bar, as well as the fifteen customers all crammed inside, waiting for their own orders, were all casting side glances at her.

But she refused to let it show. Lena kept her chin tilted upward in her cool expression she used for all business deals, and turned her attention back to Kara.

“I’ll have a number forty-seven… hmm, and yeah I’ll have a sixteen as well. Lena, do you like spring rolls? Of course you do – yeah we’ll get an entrée of a number four. Oh, and a big serve of twenty…”

“Kara, it’s just the two of us. We don’t need that much.”

Kara looked at her, incredulously. Lena quickly got the point, and just gestured for her to continue with a smile. And after ordering two more meals to go, Kara willingly handed over a wad of bills, because she insisted on paying this time, and she was so determined about it over the phone that Lena let it slide) They chose some drinks, and were soon sitting down at a bench, crammed between a pair of teenagers, and a man in a large, moth-eaten trench coat.

“You’re going to love it,’ Kara enforces.

“So you’ve said,’ Lena laughs.

“And if you don’t… well, I blame all those years at fancy boarding school for ruining your taste buds.”

“You can send them a strongly worded letter informing them so.”

Kara smiled, and opened her mouth to respond, but stopped as a fire truck went blaring past. The flashing blue and red lights lit up Kara’s face, and reflected off the lenses of her glasses, temporarily blinding Lena. Kara’s brow knitted in concern as she leant over the bar, looking after the firetruck.

Lena tilted her head to get in Kara’s line of vision, finding her sudden concern endearing but slightly baffling. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m sure it’s nothing too serious. And if it is, Supergirl will have it handled in no time.”

“Yeah,’ Kara breathed, adjusting her glasses. “Supergirl.”

Lena pursed her lips, unsure whether it was appropriate to push the subject or not, but finally deciding to take the risk. “You know her well?’

Kara, who had her ear tilted toward the window, blinked and looked at Lena in confusion. “Sorry?’

“Supergirl,’ Lena clarified.

“Oh. Yeah. I know her a bit.”

“How?’ When Kara just looked at her, Lena elaborated. ‘How do you know her? How did you even meet her?”

Kara bit her lip, ran a hand through her hair and let out a laugh before telling the tale of how she’d met her once in Cat Grant’s office. Cat and Supergirl apparently had quite the little friendship, and she liked to drop in every now and again to share a few words.

Lena smirked to herself. Supergirl had dropped into her office once or twice to do exactly the same thing. Now that Cat Grant was out of town, did that mean she was the new go-to girl?

“She’s quite amazing,’ Lena smiled.

Kara’s eyebrows rose. She looked pleased. “You think so?’

Lena decided it was a little risky to talk about Supergirl too much, despite the fact that Kara was meant to be her friend and people usually talked about this sort of thing with their friends, right? But Kara might think her little crush on the superhero was odd, considering the history the Luthors and Supers had. Not to mention it might give her the wrong impression about other things.

In the end, Lena only got a chance to nod. Their order number had been announced loudly, and Kara rushed to get collect the bulging plastic bags.

The night was pleasant and warm, and Kara suggested they have an impromptu picnic in the pack, and Lena found that it was hard to argue with Kara’s enthusiasm. So they found a nice bench to sit at, and they ate their food and talked about if being a reporter was everything Kara had imagined, and what new developments L-Corp was coming up with (strictly off the record, of course).

The tension from Lena’s shoulders eased, and she found it easier to laugh and smile. Kara told dumb jokes, and Lena liked to listen to the meaningless gossip that plagued the offices of CatCo. Kara liked to ask questions about what it was like to grow up with the Luthors, and what Lex had been like as a kid – questions that most people were too scared to ask, but from Kara was just innocent curiosity. It made her feel normal; like she was more than just a Luthor. She was her own person.

Not to mention, the pot stickers really were delicious.

 

\----------

 

When it was announced that Supergirl was to be awarded the Key to the City, Lena was more than happy for L-Corp to fund the event.

It was an opportunity for the public to see the bond between a Super and Luthor. No-one had really witnessed any reconciliation between them, aside from the workers at L-Corp, who had seen Supergirl zoom in once or twice to save the day, or had walked into Lena’s office and seen Supergirl land on the balcony, before being hurriedly dismissed.

But despite Lena’s extensive efforts, there was still a stigma surrounding the Luthor name, especially when it came to this. The rivalry between Lex and Superman was iconic, the story of their enmity reaching far beyond the limits of Metropolis. It was only natural that people would be wary of Lena as a person – something she was hoping she was slowly beginning to shift – let alone adding her budding friendship with Supergirl on top of that.

“Public approval means trust,’ Lena said with a finality to her board, as she told them of her intentions for the ceremony. ‘And trust means better business for us.”

It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the sole reason she wanted to do it either. But she knew they spoke one language: money. And she was fluent in money. And they sat there, eating it up, and Lena walked back to her office afterward with a satisfied spring in her step, her mind already half way through planning everything.

Finally, the day came, and judging from the overwhelming turn out, her efforts had paid off.

A sort of make-shift, pop up market had been erected in the middle of the park (the same place she had eaten pot stickers and talked with Kara just a few weeks prior) with stalls, games and celebrations all to do with Supergirl. Lena had only had a little input into the actual planning in the end, the actual organizers really just sending her the bill in the end, but she still felt satisfied. Without her signatures on the checks, the day would not have been this successful.

Because of her contributions, Lena got L-Corp symbols all over the stalls, and on the stage, front and centre. It also procured her a seat at the back of the stage, along with the Police Commissioner and the Fire Chief. Supergirl was scheduled to arrive at midday, and at five to twelve the crowd gathered around the stage. There was an electricity in the air; a buzz of excitement that Lena felt thrumming through her own body.

The seconds ticked by at an agonising pace, as the Mayor rolled off a speech about how much Supergirl had done for National City, and how she was a valued member of their community. Lena kept crossing her legs as she shifted in her seat. She kept glancing up at the sky, looking for that familiar red streak.

“So,’ said the Mayor with a satisfied sigh, ‘without further due, it is my pleasure to welcome Supergirl to the stage!”

Lena didn’t even see her fly in, but she landed with a little _thump_ on the stage. The roar of applause was deafening as Supergirl straightened up. Lena couldn’t see her face; her back was to her; all she could see was the flowing red cape, and blonde curls that tumbled down her back, but somehow Lena knew she was smiling that big, toothy grin of hers.

The Mayor handed Supergirl the golden, overs-sized key. They paused mid-exchange to pose for photographs. Lena felt her chest swell with pride as Supergirl shook hands with the Mayor, then turned back to the crowd to show the key off, also wondering in the back of her mind how someone so powerful could still be so humble.

“This is such an honour,’ Supergirl said into the microphone. She laughed a little into the microphone at the applause, and Lena absentmindedly thought of Kara. ‘Thank you so much for making me feel so at home here. I love this city, and I love all of you. Thank you.”

The Police Commissioner and the Fire Chief both stood up on either side of Lena, and Lena blinked out of her stupor, realizing what was happening. Supergirl had turned around, and was heading toward them, hand outstretched. She shook hands with them, took a moment to exchange pleasantries, and then finally ended up at Lena.

“Nice key,’ Lena smiled.

“You did all this?’ Supergirl asked, looking around.

Lena shrugged a shoulder, hoping to look modest. “I contributed. But really, this is all here because of you.”

Supergirl gave her a look, and without warning, pulled her into a hug.

Lena’s entire body shivered as she felt Supergirl pressed up against her, in what was the most intimate hug she had ever received. Her parents had not been huggers. Lex had only ever patted her on the shoulder, or ruffled her hair, to show his affection. Boarding school had lots of boundaries. Lovers had come and go, only touching and caressing in the heat of the moment.

But this was different. This, Lena was sure, was what hugs were meant to feel like. Her hair smelled amazing, and her leather cape was soft beneath Lena’s fingertips, and she did the only thing that made sense – she hugged her back.

It seemed to last forever. Supergirl’s strong arms held her in place; her hands softly rubbed Lena’s back. She was warm, and all encompassing, and Lena was just starting to relax into it when Supergirl pulled back. The absence let a cool draft of wind across Lena’s body.

“Thank you,’ Supergirl said earnestly.

Lena could think of nothing to say, but she didn’t completely forget her manners. She managed a smile and a small, incoherent mumble, before shooing Supergirl back toward the crowd.

Supergirl gave her a grin, before turning her attention to the small group of children who had dressed up in red capes at the bottom of the stage.

That night, when Lena was back in her office, bent over her laptop, she came across the news article from the ceremony. There were a few pictures, including an impressive one of Supergirl as she hovered above the crowd just before shooting off to save someone. The one that struck Lena, however, was the one of herself hugging Supergirl.

She felt her cheeks burn as she looked at the look on her own face. Her arms were wrapped around Supergirl, her chin resting on Supergirl’s shoulder. Her eyes were shut and she looked so peaceful. Lena took a moment to wonder what people would think about this, before she realised she didn’t really have to. The article had a comments section just below.

“ _Who would have thought?_ ’ said one, ‘ _A Luthor and a Super – best buddies!”_

“ _Wish I could get a hug like that!_ ’ said another.

“ _Luthor looks like she just won the lottery!_ ’

Lena stopped reading at this last one, deciding that it wasn’t going to get much better, or more accurate, than that.

 

\-------

 

Lena had only been in Kara’s apartment once. And it had been a fleeting visit. She definitely hadn’t made it this far last time.

Kara’s couch was surprisingly comfortable. Lena even felt comfortable enough to take off her shoes and curl her feet underneath her. Kara had passed her a blanket half way into the movie, and settled back down on the floor underneath her own.

“I can’t believe you’ve never seen this movie before,’ Kara said again, for the tenth time.

“I don’t have a lot of free time,’ Lena mentioned.

Kara, who had the blanket, draped over her head and shoulders, looked around at her again. Half of her face was hidden. Lena laughed despite herself.

“But we’ve been hanging out so much lately.”

“I’ve been making time for you.”

Kara smiled, adjusted her glasses and then looked back at the television screen. They were up to the part in the film where Annie interrupts Daddy Warbucks during his night time swim. Lena was actually enjoying the film. She wondered if Kara had picked it, not just because of her disbelief that Lena had never seen it, but because she thought Lena would some sort of kinship with the little orphan who was adopted into a wealthy family.

Lena looked at Kara. She was chewing loudly on some popcorn, and Lena vaguely wondered if she ever stopped eating.

“Do you miss your birth parents?’ she asked suddenly.

Kara looked around, and she had such a look on her face that Lena wanted to take it back. What a stupid question to ask.

“Yes,’ Kara nodded. She turned slightly to face Lena properly. ‘All the time. But I love The Danvers. I didn’t miss out on having a family. It was different… I didn’t fit in very well at first. But they were patient, and warm and kind, and I wouldn’t be who I am today without them.”

“Do you ever wonder how it would have been if you’d never lived with them?’

Kara took the blanket off her head, her eyebrows raised. “Do _you_?”

Lena ran a hand through her hair. “Constantly. I imagine an alternate universe where my birth parents are alive, and I grew up with them, and we had ridiculous Christmas traditions and they call all the time to make sure I’m happy, and…’ Lena looked at the movie.

“I’m sure they are proud of the person you’ve become,’ Kara offered considerately. ‘Wherever they are.”

“They’re dead,’ Lena said flatly. ‘And there’s nothing to be proud of, being a Luthor.”

Kara threw the blanket off herself, and crawled up onto the couch beside Lena. She reached out and took Lena’s hands in hers, giving them a squeeze. Lena fought back that instinct to pull away. Ever since her hug with Supergirl, she’d decided she wanted to experience more moments like that. And even though it seemed that Kara was the only other person in her life who would do it, that just made it more important for her to not resist, but fight the habit and just enjoy it.

And she did enjoy it. Kara’s hands were warm, and her fingers linked through Lena’s and she was looking right into Lena’s eyes. Lena looked back, and suddenly realised just how similar her and Supergirl looked.

“There’s something to be proud of,’ Kara said warmly, ‘for you being _you_ , Lena. You’re single handedly turning around the Luthor name, and working against not just the reputation of your brother, but both your parents as well. You’re unbelievable. Why wouldn’t your birth parents be proud of such a strong, determined, intelligent woman? I am.”

If she’d had the time to process it, Lena’s thoughts about how Supergirl had said something similar to her once would have snowballed in her mind into an inevitable conclusion. But her train of thought was cut off, due to Kara giving her another smile, and Lena feeling such a rush of emotion that she could think of nothing else to do but pull her into a hug.

Kara returned the gesture instantly. She was very good at hugs, even at this awkward angle. Lena imagined that the Danvers family were big on physical affection, which made her sad about the Luthors and their lack thereof, but also just made her squeeze Kara tighter.

“You’re a good friend, Kara,’ Lena whispered into her hair.

“And you’re a good person,’ Kara urged. She pulled back and wiped the single tear rolling down Lena’s cheek, away with her thumb.

Lena half-laughed, half-sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “Sorry.”

“Do you want some wine? Alex left a bottle in the fridge.”

“Oh god yes.”

 

\--------

 

Feelings, Lena determined a week later, were a messy thing.

And only since moving to National City, and making actual friends, had she really started to allow herself to feel them.

Growing up, it had not been in an environment of expression and love. It had been order, and manipulation, and the constant sense of feeling like a chess piece in a game she only had half an idea of how to play. And after Lex’s transgressions, after realizing she’d been played for a fool the entire time in thinking everything he’d done since taking over LuthorCorp had been in her best interests, the already high walls around her had grown several feet.

Kara Danvers had been the first to somehow find her way in.

It wasn’t like she’d barged in, or scaled, or broken through – Lena had just seen eager eyes, and a beaming smile, and created a door and pulled her in.

Kara was light, and warmth, and made Lena feel as if she were constantly standing next to a crackling fire that was warming her from the inside out.

It was no wonder then, Lena mused as she listened to said blonde talking about her article she was working on as they made their way up to Lena’s apartment, that Lena suddenly realised that she had a crush on her.

A big one.

“You have the entire top floor to yourself?’ Kara asked suddenly, looking at Lena in wonder.

They were in the elevator, making their way to the top floor. Lena, who had been staring at Kara’s mouth, blinked suddenly as she realised Kara was asking her a direct question.

She laughed. “I own the entire building.”

“Oh,”

“So, yes, I kept the penthouse for myself. Financially it might have been a mistake, I could have sold it for any price I wanted.”

“Why?’

Lena smiled. “You’ll see.”

If this didn’t impress her more than pot stickers and a giant bowl of popcorn, Lena really didn’t know what would. It was a private elevator (“Miss Grant has one of those at CatCo. I used it once. It was pretty cool.”), and when the elevator went _ding_ and the doors opened, Lena let a wide-eyed Kara go first.

It was as lavish a penthouse as someone would expect a Luthor to own. Like her office, it was a white décor. Plush couches and a giant, shaggy rug were the only real colour in the living room. Lena gave Kara a tour, showing off her many bedrooms and bathrooms, her study, the kitchen and the small gym, leaving the best until last.

“And this,’ Lena announced, opening the double doors to the balcony, ‘is why I would have made a small fortune.”

Lena had been to CatCo. She’d seen the view from the balcony. This view shit all over that one.

Judging from the look on Kara’s face, she agreed.

She walked right up to the edge, clearly not afraid of heights. The entire city was laid out in front of them, night lights twinkling and flashing against the dark. The distant sound of cars, people laughing, dogs barking and crickets was wafting up with the soft, evening breeze.

Kara leant over the edge, peering back down below. Lena stepped forward, feeling her heart jump into her throat. Kara may not have been afraid of heights, but Lena had a healthy appreciation for exactly how high up they were.

“I’ve seen some great views of this city,’ Kara breathed, ‘but _this_ … this is something else.”

“Yes,’ Lena smiled, gazing at Kara, ‘quite beautiful.”

“If I had an apartment like this, you’d never get me out of it,’ Kara laughed. She turned to look at Lena. ‘Why are you always at the office so late when you have this to come home to?’

Lena stepped forward. “As pretty as it is, it’s still… distant. It’s not _here_. Nothing is here. Just me.”

A crinkle appeared in Kara’s brow as she frowned. She reached out and took Lena’s hand, and gave it a squeeze. Lena was fast getting used to the feeling of Kara’s hand in hers. The more she opened up, the more she seemed to find sad or inspiring about Lena, hand holding seemed to be her first instinct. Lena felt sure by now that she could say anything to Kara, and she would get no judgement in return, only a hand to hold and a smile.

Lena’s feet moved of their own accord, bringing her closer, fingers still linked. She held their hands up, admiring the long, articulate digits of Kara’s hand. She felt something shift between them, taking notice when Kara stood up a little straighter.

“You’re not alone anymore,’ Kara said.

“No,’ Lena agreed with a short nod, taking another small step forward. ‘I believe that.”

Kara didn’t move. Lena knew she was probably standing too close, but she didn’t care. She could see the brilliant blue behind Kara’s glasses. She was like a moth, drawn to a flame.

“Lena,’ Kara began.

She didn’t get to finish. Lena leant forward, stopping only millimetres away just to hear the soft hitch in Kara’s breath, to give her one last chance to protest, before taking her inaction as encouraging and pressing her lips against hers, ever so softly.

It lasted only for a moment. Lena’s entire body was on fire already. She pulled back to look at Kara; her eyes were shut, but she didn’t look upset. Lena ran her free hand, the hand that wasn’t still linked with Kara’s, up Kara’s arm. She revelled in the feeling of toned muscles beneath her fingertips, before her hand snaked its way up to her jaw, and Lena pulled her back in for another kiss.

Kara seemed more prepared this time. She pressed in a little in response, and when Lena parted her lips ever so slightly, so did Kara, and Lena took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Lena was trying to remind herself that this probably shouldn’t be happening. She’d just invited her over for a few drinks after the movie. They were just meant to enjoy a glass or two of red wine, and that was it. Kara was her friend. Her only friend. She shouldn’t be doing this.

The other, more dominant part of her mind, was telling her that she should have done this weeks ago, and _don’t you dare stop now_.

Kara suddenly pulled back, and Lena worried that she had done something wrong.

“Sorry,’ she said, her voice croaky. She cleared it and pulled her phone out of her back pocket.  

“It’s fine,’ Lena responded flatly, although she didn’t see what could possibly be so important right now.

Kara read her text, sighed and put her phone back in her pocket. “I’m really sorry… I have to go.”

“ _Go_?’

The buzz Lena had from the kiss was quickly evaporating. As she followed Kara to the elevator, hot on her heels, it was like someone had just dumped an entire bucket of ice on top of her.

“Is everything alright?’ she pressed.

“Yes, I’m really sorry…’ Kara pressed the ‘down’ button, and turned to face Lena. ‘It’s an emergency.”

Lena felt her heart sink. If Kara was really going to make some sort of excuse, couldn’t she have been more original?

As if sensing this, Kara took a step back toward her. “It’s not because of… this. I wish I could explain right now but I can’t. I promise I’ll tell you everything tomorrow.”

It took a lot of energy for Lena to remind herself that Kara wasn’t like everyone else. She wasn’t full of bullshit, she didn’t say things without having complete conviction behind it, and whenever she made a promise, she didn’t break it.

And looking at her now, pushing aside the haze of discontent, Lena could see the disappointment reflected back at her.

The elevator doors dinged open again.

“I’m sorry,’ Kara repeated.

In one, swift movement, Kara stepped forward, pressed a light kiss to Lena’s cheek, and then disappeared back into the elevator. Lena kept eye contact with her until the doors shut.

A few hours later, after Lena had consumed almost the entire bottle of wine to herself, her phone buzzed on the coffee table. Lena leant forward and grabbed it clumsily; she opened the message, and forced her eyes into focus to read:

_I really am sorry. Can I come by tomorrow?_

Lena’s heart leapt into her throat. She downed the rest of her glass, typed what she hoped was a coherent answer, and went to bed, eager for tomorrow to get here as soon as possible.

 

\---------

 

Kara didn’t come by the next day.

She didn’t get a chance.

Because L-Corp was under attack.

The entire building went into lockdown. Security stormed into the conference room half-way through her Board meeting, demanding that Lena “come with them” and that its “for your protection, ma’am”.

Lena was already in a bad enough mood. When she had to storm down the corridors, flanked by five different, burly men, insisting she be escorted from the premises, she could feel the anger bubbling at boiling point.

“Who the hell is it?’ she demanded as they made their way downstairs. ‘What do they want? Have they made demands?’

“We believe they’ve tried to break into the lab, Miss Luthor,’ the one on her right responds. ‘They’re armed and extremely dangerous. We’ve called the authorities…”

BOOM.

The entire building seems to shake. Screams rose from everywhere. Lena rushed to the nearest fire alarm and pulled it, sending the sprinklers off and the sirens blaring. Protocol dictated that everyone heads for the exits when this happened; Lena was more interested in getting everyone else out as safely as possible.

She was soon drenched through, but they make it to the stairwell and down to the lobby without incident. Once they were out in the lobby, however…

Lena only just managed to leap out of the way of the flying debris. Her security detail wasn’t so lucky. Two of them were knocked down by a chunk of marble that used to belong in the floor. From her crouched position, Lena could see three different masked men by the entrance. Through the glass doors, she could see outside; police cars, cops, flashing blue and red lights.

One of the masked men had a giant, silver gun in his arms. From what Lena could tell, it had to be alien. Because when he pointed it at the floor again, a giant beam of light shot out of it; the area of the floor covered by the beam cracked and came loose. When he raised the gun, the chunk of floor rose in the beam. Then he aimed, and shot again, and the floor went flying into the windows, sending glass flying everywhere.

Lena knew this was how they had planned to break into her lab. The lab was only accessible to a few of her lead scientists, with facial recognition software and fingerprint identification. But, Lena supposed, another way in was definitely to break through the walls.

The thugs weren’t making demands. They could tell their game was up, and seemed to be content with just destroying anything they could to deter the police from storming in on them. The other two who didn’t have the alien gun still had ordinary, machine guns, and seemed to have no hesitation in shooting them in any direction they pleased.

“Stop right there!’ cried one of Lena’s detail.

Two of them ran forward. They were soon knocked off their feet stuck under a support beam, groaning in pain.

Lena darted forward, grabbed the handgun one of them had dropped, and aimed at the men.

“Well, well, well…’ laughed one of the thugs. ‘Look what we got here, boys! If it isn’t the woman herself! I didn’t think you’d know what the ground looked like… stuck up in your ivory tower all day…”

“Get out of my building,’ Lena snarled.

“Kitty’s got claws,’ another thug jibed, and his associated laughed.

It happened almost in slow motion. They were insane, only in it for as much destruction as possible. The two with their machine guns lifted them up, took aim, and Lena dropped to her knees, hands over her head.

The sound of gunfire was deafening, but Lena felt nothing. As the shots rang out, echoing off the walls, there was another noise – bullets ricocheting. Lena looked up and saw red and blue in front of her.

Supergirl was on her knees, being her shield. Her chest pressed out, and her hands zooming about as bullets bounced off her chest; she caught the others in her bare hands. Lena felt relief flood through her, and felt brave enough to sit up slightly and fire a few shots over Supergirl’s shoulder.

“ _What are you doing_?’ Supergirl cried over the noise.

“Fighting back!’ Lena snapped.

Lena’s clip went empty all too soon, but the other gunshots finally died away, leaving only the sound of the last few shells tinkling on the marble floor. Supergirl took off in a flash, faster than Lena could see. In two, quick movements, the two thugs with the machine guns were thrown outside in the waiting arms of NCPD. The third masked man, the one with the alien gun, whirled around and began shooting the ceiling, trying to get Supergirl who was hovering overhead. She dodged the beam of light easily, and he too was quickly thrown out through a closed window. He landed beside his comrades in a shower of glass shards.

Lena looked back up at Supergirl. She was still hovering, watching as the police took the criminals away in handcuffs. Lena was too busy watching Supergirl that she didn’t notice the crack in the ceiling.

There was a sound, like a loud _rip_. Lena looked around and saw the enormous chunk of concrete coming right at her. Her legs gave out and she fell down, splayed out on her back on the cold marble floor. But the concrete vanished as Supergirl appeared suddenly in front of her. She got on all fours, on top of Lena, and the concrete slab dropped right on top of her back. Lena felt Supergirl’s body shudder against the weight; the slab cracked in half, showering them both with dust and debris; both halves landed harmlessly on either side of them.

Lena didn’t notice.

She was looking up into familiar blue eyes.

Lena frowned. The danger had gone but neither of them had moved. Supergirl didn’t say anything at first; she just stayed there, crouched over her, breathing heavy and looking just as confused as Lena felt.

“Are you okay?’ she finally breathed.

Recognition burned through Lena again. It couldn’t be. It _couldn’t_.

“Kara?’ Lena whispered.

Supergirl blinked, her confusion gone. She shot up suddenly, flying back until she was a few feet away. Lena scrambled to her feet also, desperate to get closer again.

“You’re confused,’ Supergirl said sternly. She put up a hand to keep distance between them. “I’m not…”

The police stormed in suddenly, boots crunching against the broken glass, shouting orders at each other, trying to get Lena’s attention.

She didn’t glance at them like Supergirl did. She could see it now. She could see the crinkle in her brow, the purse of her lips…

Supergirl gave Lena one last look, before turning on her heel and flying away.

 

\-------

 

Lena was on her balcony, gazing out over the city, enjoying a vodka, when her phone buzzed.

_Can I come up? We need to talk._

_You know where the door is_ , Lena replied.

She downed the rest of her drink, and hurried back inside to pour another one. She knew she had about twenty seconds before the elevator doors dinged open.

Lena had just managed to put the decanter back, when…

 _Ding_.

Kara Danvers walked in, looking impeccable as always in her slacks, cardigan and shirt. Lena said nothing as she watched her approach. Kara looked at her feet as she walked, and adjusted her glasses.

“Are you okay?’ she asked. ‘I heard what happened at L-Corp today. Did you find out what they were after?’

“You heard what happened,’ Lena repeated slowly.

“Yes,’ Kara said. ‘I was on my way over to talk about… what happened… last night…”

“But something came up?’ Lena asked.

“Your building was attacked!’

“It was.’

Kara frowned at her. She took her bag off and dumped in on the couch as she made her way over. Lena found the gesture, the comfortable way she made herself at home already, something of a compliment.

“I think you’re in shock,’ Kara reached out to put a hand on Lena’s forehead.

Desperate for any touch, after everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours, Lena let her. It was a good excuse to get her close enough to look… to see…

Lena took Kara’s hand and pulled her closer, hard. Kara stumbled a little, but didn’t stop herself from colliding softly with Lena.

“Aren’t you curious?’ Lena asks, leaning in.

Kara’s eyebrows rose. “I was, but last night kind of sorted that out.”

Lena was momentarily thrown. This was not what she had meant, but Kara’s answer sent a shot of desire right through her despite herself.

She shifted, still keeping her grip on Kara’s wrist. “Aren’t you curious how I figured it out?’

“Figured what out?’

 _So_ , Lena mused, _it was going to be like that, was it?_

“It’s okay,’ Lena took both her hands in hers this time, and looked her right in the eye. ‘I know this is a huge secret, and really it may seem ridiculous considering my last name… but you can trust me.”

“Lena,’ Kara laughed softly, ‘I’m sorry, but I really have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Lena released Kara’s hands, took her face in her hands, and looked her right in the eye.

“You think I wouldn’t recognise those beautiful blue eyes?’ she whispered.

Kara clenched her jaw. She looked like she was having a sudden, intense stomach ache. Her eyes didn’t waver from Lena’s. She didn’t move as Lena smoothed her hair out of her face, and reached up toward her glasses.

“Lena…’ Kara whispered.

Lena leant in and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to Kara’s lips. Kara exhaled, and Lena was sure she heard the softest of muffled sighs in return. Lena was almost too distracted by the kiss to remember what she was doing.

Almost.

So very slowly, Lena leaned back and pulled off Kara’s glasses.

There were too many thoughts and feelings flooding through Lena for her to be able to focus on just one. She just looked at the girl in front of her, and finally let out a sigh.

“There you are,’ she smiled.

Kara – Supergirl – rubbed her eyes roughly with both hands. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this.”

The satisfaction, confusion, disbelief, excitement and awe Lena had been feeling, suddenly became smothered with guilt. She shouldn’t have forced this. She shouldn’t have made her come out before she was ready.

Lena handed Kara back her glasses. Kara didn’t put them back on; she hung them from the collar of her shirt.

“I’m sorry,’ Lena said sheepishly. ‘I got… carried away. But this is just so amazing, Kara. You _Supergirl_ , for God’s sake!”

Kara half-laughed. “You’re not mad at me? For not telling you sooner?’

“I understand the need to keep secrets,’ Lena tucked a wayward strand of blonde hair back behind Kara’s ear. ‘You’re not mad at _me_?’

“No. If I wanted to stop you,’ Kara said, giving her a look, ‘you know I could have.”

Lena leant back slightly and looked at her again. “Wow.”

Kara smiled and rolled her eyes.

“This explains so much,’ Lena leant in again slightly.

“How?’

“Well, let’s be honest, you eat a ridiculous amount…”

“No,’ Kara chuckled. ‘How did you know? How did you figure it out?”

“You mean aside from being exceptionally brilliant?’ Lena took Kara’s face in her hands, and stroked her cheeks with her thumb. ‘You’re my best friend. _I see you_ , Kara. You think I wouldn’t recognise someone who means so much to me?’

Kara closed the distance between them, swiftly pressing her lips firmly against Lena’s. Another surge of arousal moved Lena’s body, pressing her up against Kara; opened her mouth, tasting Kara’s mouth. Her hands were in her hair as she kissed her fervently. Lena sighed against her, revelling in the feeling of strong arms around her.

When they broke apart, Lena was breathless. She still couldn’t believe it. She was kissing Supergirl. Kara was Supergirl. And even more amazing, her two crushes were the same person!

Kara suddenly groaned, and hit herself in the forehead with the heel of her hand.

“What?’ Lena asked. ‘What is it?’

“Alex,’ Kara laughed. ‘She’s going to kill me.”

“For coming out?’ Lena smiled. ‘Or for… this?’

Kara grimaced. “You know… I’m really not sure.”

“Well,’ Lena smirked and leant in again, ‘seen as we’re in trouble anyway…”

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


End file.
